1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a commutator, and more particularly to a carbon segment commutator for an electric motor, and to a method of making such a commutator.
2. Description of background Art
Carbon segment commutators are known but suffer from the drawback that they have a fairly high interface resistance with brushes of a motor. The present invention seeks to reduce this interface resistance in order to enhance the performance of the motor.